


Homosexuality Is Not The Only Sexual Orientation On Earth, Okay?

by homocide



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual!Lip, Bisexuality, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Possesive!Ian, Unrequited Love, my first fic sobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homocide/pseuds/homocide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the usual shameless world.<br/>Around season 5.</p>
<p>Ian and mickey are stable after the bipolar incident.<br/>Lip is in college and just discovered his real sexual orientation.<br/>He also found out that he lusts after a certain milkovich. A milkovich thats taken by his brother.<br/>Wonder what could possibly go wrong, right?</p>
<p>(I'm bad at summaries sobs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's the real lucky one here?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first gallavich fic I've written in this fandom. I'm like obsessed with the idea of lip liking mickey. Idek. And also, I apologized for mistakes if I have some cuz I'm not a native English speaker.

Lip strolled into the Gallagher living room as he hopped onto the couch. He hummed in happiness as he's finally able to study by himself without any interruptions from any of his siblings.

He seats himself comfortably into the couch before opening his book to do some homework on it. He internally cursed at the teacher who said that he might need to get himself a tutor on the subject. Okay, he was like a genius. Call him cocky, but everybody knows its true.

He was about to get to the next question when he heard a distant rustle from upstairs. He sighed at it, knowing what it was. You'd think with all that medication, his little brother might take it slow or something. But no, he has to bang that milkovich every fucking day. And yeah, he should've known better than to expect an empty house when there's ian and mickey in his life.

He quickly closed the book and got up from the couch. He reached for his book as he looked up the stairs when a moan suddenly erupted from there. He stood there for a few seconds as he felt that usual ache again before huffing and went out the back door.

\---------------

Ian huffed in contentment as he lay down on the bed, gazing at his lover's glowing after-sex skin beside him.

"Why don't chu take a picture, huh? It'll last longer." Mickey rolled his eyes at the obvious staring and started up a cigarette. 

"Got one already." Ian replied, grinning. He couldn't help but grin at the memory. He took the picture a while ago. It was almost the same as now. Except that mickey was asleep at the time. He won't tell him that tho. He's not stupid.

"Of fucking course you got it. You're weird like that." Mickey tried to keep away the smile that's creeping up his cheeks but to avail, he broke out into a grin. He then leaned in to peck his Gallagher on the lips and got up from the bed. "Want something? Gonna go downstairs."

Ian nodded as he smiled at the kiss. Its a new thing between them. A new thing that he hopes will stay between them forever.

With that mickey nodded and went down the stairs. He doesn't even need to know what Ian wants cuz that orange fucker always wants the same things anyways.

\-----------------

Downstairs, mickey was fishing out some stuff from the cabinets, hoping to find something to eat. He kept at it even when he heard the back door open, noting a Gallagher had come back.

\-----------------

Lip froze in place as he stared at the sight. Not knowing what to do. He probably have two options here. Insult mickey or insult mickey. Or else he'll get find out.

"Lost your clothes, milkovich?" Lip tried to talk like always, imitating a usual venom in his voice when he speaks to someone he despise.

Mickey scowled at that and turned to glare at lip. "Fuck you, is the answer to that question."

Lip nearly smiled at that, so he turned it to a smirk instead. "No thanks. I'm not into it." He sighed internally at that ironic statement.

Mickey gave him the bird as he strolled back upstairs after he found the stuff he needed.

Lip kept on his facade until he heard a closed door. He huffed out a breath and tried to cool his heart and.. Fuck. He's a got a hard-on. Okay, now he needed to get rid of this. Great. Just fucking great.

\-----------------

By the time mickey went back into his room, ian is already scribbling something into his notebook.

"Another set of ideas?" Mickey asked part out of curiosity and part out of routine lifestyle.

"Yeah. Just this idea about a game where we're all robots. And we try to invade the human race or something." Ian answered, still focusing on the notebook.

Mickey smiled at that. "Sounds good man. And here, your snacks and soda." He then went next to ian and dropped the stuff beside him. Ian in turned nodded and stopped writing in order to give mickey a kiss. Mickey bit his lips afterwards, keeping a grin in. Fuck, he just keeps going more gay by the day. He couldn't care less tho, cuz if Ian's the cause, well let's just think its a good cause. He then draped himself across the bed as he watched ian write. He's so lucky to have this beautiful ginger.

\------------------

Lip groaned quietly as he fasten his speed on his hands, feeling like he's going to cum at the familiar image in his mind. He kept muttering the forbidden name in whispers as he felt strings of white liquid across his thighs. Fuck, ian is so lucky to have him.


	2. He's it for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is an awful chapter. I don't like it at all. But yeah, its apart of the story so I have to add it. Criticize me, I'll treat you with respect. Bash me, I'll wish you death. Kinda rhymes. Lol

The next day, mickey wakes up like always, groaning into Ian's pillows while he glanced around to see if Ian's there. He sighed when he sees Ian's not there. He guessed he went out for a run or some shit.

He got up from the bed as he looked around for his boxers, noticing that Carl and liam are still sleeping. He kept his footsteps quiet, not wanting to deal with the other Gallaghers, at least not until he's half awake. He then wore his boxers (Or Ian's. He's too sleepy to care.) and went downstairs.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw that lip was already making breakfast, Fiona nowhere in sight. Mickey just stared at lip, thinking what did his sister ever saw in him. The kid's a douche. He huffed and went beside lip, taking a mouth full plate of pancakes and sat down at the table.

Lip just stared at mickey during it, he already noticed mickey way before that cuz he heard him coming down. He contemplated on whether he wanted to say something sassy. He chose not to. "Ian's on a run." He stated flatly.

Mickey snorted at that. "Thanks genius." He said with a mouth full of pancakes. "Fuck, this is so good.." Mickey suddenly moaned into the pancakes, enjoying its delicacy.

Lip blinked at that and felt a slight heat on his cheeks and looked away, letting his eyes roamed over to Carl's questioning look as carl stayed at the bottom of the stairs. Fuck, he didn't even heard him. He coughed and resumed flipping his pancakes.

Thankfully for lip, Carl brushed it off and joined mickey, taking a plate himself. Lip internally sighed in relieved at that.

Lip stared at mickey as mickey shoved his face full with pancakes. He really needed to get over this bi-curious phase or else he'd be in trouble. He smirked in victory as he got an idea. Chastity. Its a girl he met in college. He decided to text her saying he'd be right over.

\-------------------

He cleaned himself up a bit as he stood in front of Chastity's house, before ringing the bell.

Chastity opened up a few seconds later, her bright blue eyes looking back into Lip's. Her scowl was still the same too. Just like that someone deep inside Lip's mind. "What?"

"Are you free or do I need to call someone else?" Lip questioned back, feeling like his old self. Full of shit and cocky as fuck. Lip narrowed his eyes as he saw her scowl even more, thinking maybe she would say fuck off this time. He was wrong when she suddenly smirked and pulled him in, kissing him full on the mouth as she closed the door. Well if he can't have mickey milkovich, this girl is a close second.

\-----------------

Ian stroked mickeys hair as his lover snuggled onto his lap, another habit they've had for a while. Mickey won't admit it but Ian knows he's a secret cuddler. He stroked and stroked until he felt mickey drifted off into slumber. He reached for the remote and slowed down the sound. So much for a movie marathon, he smiled and pecked Mickey's forehead.

\-----------------

A few hours after that, lip came burst through the door in his slight drunken state. He's still sober enough to tell what's what though cuz he ain't liking what he sees the minute he enters. Mickey. His mickey. Is lying on top of Ian's lap, sleeping peacefully. He went through the couch and sat on the other side of it, not caring about Ian's reaction. Fuck, maybe he had too much of a drink.

"Are you drunk, lip?" Ian asked worriedly, turning to his brother while still keeping a hand on mickeys hair, slightly stroking it.

"Yup." He answered with a pop, narrowing his eyes to Ian's hand. "Why the fuck are you still with him?" He asked bitterly, letting his emotions getting the better of him.

Ian rolled his eyes and snuggled closer into mickey, making sure mickey won't be waking up anytime soon. Ian's had enough of Mickey's self-loathing issues. He's not gonna make mickey go through this. Again. "Fuck off lip. Thought you were over this already."

"Nope. Still don't understand why you gotta be with him. You don't deserve him." Lip looked straight into Ian's eyes, trying to say that mickey deserves someone else. Or rather, him.

Ian huffed, trying to contain his anger. "Lip. I told you already. He changed. He's better to me now. Stop fucking worrying already. He's it for me."

Lip blinked in surprise, of course ian would think that lip is being protective again. He smirked and shook his head slowly. "Sure. Keep saying that. I bet that you guys won't last." He says as he got up and head for the stairs. "And remember little brother, I'm the smart one in the family." He slurred one last time before heading upstairs.

Ian sighed as he heard the the banging of a door closing upstairs and looked down his lap. Mickey was still sleeping peacefully. He rubbed a hand on mickeys head and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. Fuck lip. He's never leaving him. Mickeys it for him.


	3. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe to say I'm proud of this chapter. It flowed like the Niagara falls as I was writing this. So yeah, enjoy.

Lip is about to kick himself as he stared at Ian and Mickey from afar. By afar, he means from the kitchen to the living room. Its been like a few weeks after the incident and still, Ian wouldn't talk to him. Its fucking frustrating. Mickey on the other hand is confused as hell why they're not on speaking terms. Seems like Ian won't tell mickey what happened and yeah, not if hell breaks lose, will Lip tell mickey what happened. But the thing is, now he misses his brother and he's not gonna let a stupid drunken slip up get in the way of that.

"Ian. Uh.. Can we talk for a moment?" With a matter of steps, Lip was stood firmly in front of Ian. He glances nervously at Mickey and added, "Alone?"

Ian in returned only glared at Lip and kept a firmed hold on Mickey, not wanting Mickey to be left out again.

Mickey, who seems to be sensing the tension as he watches the exchanges between the two gets up after rubbing a comforting hand on Ian's. "Look Gallagher, I'll be upstairs. You talk it out yeah?" Mickey then pecked Ian on the lips before trudging upstairs not giving a glance at Lip at all.

Lip who notices fought a blooming frown on his face, not wanting to believe that maybe mickey does know. Maybe Ian just told him or something. Fuck, he does not need this now. He needs to be good with Ian first. So yeah, he pushes those thoughts away before sitting next to Ian, whose previously was Mickey's spot.

Ian only stared at Lip, seeming like he was waiting for an apology.

"Okay. Fuck. I'm sorry ok? I just.. You know how I get about him sometimes.." He looked at Ian as he explained it. He's also trying to be truthful and not stray out of his actual meaning of the sentence. Well, at least he's not lying.

Ian sighed at the obvious apology and kept staring at Lip. "You're a jerk, you know that? I mean after all this time, I can't believe you still got doubt's about him."

Lip nodded as he kept quiet, not wanting to say something that could jeopardize this conversation.

"So what now? I forgive you and we move on? And then you'll say something about him again?" Ian the cupped his face and let out a tired sigh. "Lip.. I'm so tired of this. Is it so hard to accept that Mickey is actually decent for me? Trust me Lip. He's it for me. Just fucking trust me. Please."

Lip felt a pain in his chest and an uncomfortable ache below his throat at the statement. Firstly, fucking firstly, he can't believe he has the nerve to be jealous over this. Secondly, for the first real time, he felt guilt ridden in his body for liking Mickey behind his brother's back. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pushes the thoughts away. "..yeah. Okay fine. I get it. You're both perfect for each other."

Ian smiled at that as he leaned in to pull his favorite brother into a hug. "Thanks man. I appreciate it."

Lip faked a smile as he also hugged Ian back, clapping his back in encouragement. "Yeah yeah. Just pick me to be the best man when the time comes yeah?" He then pulls back as he manages to not crack his voice at that. He then laughs at his own statement, trying to play it cool.

Ian laughs at that, nodding frantically as he swiped away a tear or two at the exchange. He doesn't even know why he's feeling a little emotional at this.

Lip smiled as he was satisfied by the answer and got up. "Look. I gotta go. I'm glad we worked this out tho. I missed you man." 

Ian nodded as he kept smiling, getting up also and hugged his brother one last time. "Missed you too." Ian lets go before heading for the stairs with a grin on his face.

While Ian was doing just that, Lip was already out the door as he breath in the air. He breaths in and in until he breaks down in front of the door, silently weeping. He let's it all out. His feelings about Mickey. His discovery about his true sexual orientation. The guilt with Ian. All of it. Fuck, he's so screwed with his life.

\--------------------

Ian on the other hand was already kissing Mickey's neck as he tried to unbuckle Mickey's pants. He was grinning while doing it too.

Mickey laughs low in his throat as he spoke, "Whats got in your Tinkerbell shorts, Gallagher? You're too happy and shit."

Ian groaned as he felt a buzz in his mouth as Mickey talked. He proceeded to shut Mickey's mouth with his hand as he gave Mickey his lustful eyes. "Less talking. More fucking."

Mickey rolled his eyes, but didn't say (hummed) no.

\-----------------

Lip sniffed as he cuddled into Chastity's chest, not knowing where else to go after his breakdown.

Chastity sighed at the child-like behavior before proceeding to stroke his head. "Look. I don't know why you're crying, but doing this right after sex really ruins the mood you know?"

Lip laughed heartily at that and got up from Chastity as he pulled out and rest beside her. "Sorry. Its just.. I've been going through some stuff."

Chastity nodded as she got some smoke from the nearby table before lighting it up. "Okay Gallagher. You wanna tell me it or do I have to act like I understand your shit but I don't actually know what it is?" She let out a putt of smoke as she let out a grin.

Lip smiled at that and shook his head, "You'd be surprise. I mean I was surprised."

Chastity stared at Lip as if she was deciding what to do, "Is this about you liking guys as well as girls?" Well, its clear what she decided after a while.

Lip blinked as widens his eyes in shock before spluttering out-

"I have this instincts things okay! Calm the fuck down! Geez." She huffed as she let out another smoke.

Lip frowned as he regained his posture, not liking that someone finally knows about his secret. "Is it that obvious?" He asked after a long silence.

Chastity nodded slightly, "Kinda? I sometimes caught you smirking at some guys butts when they're walking? Of course, its like a second or two. More than that, you'll get killed right?"

Lip sighed as he agrees with it. He maybe have or have not been subtle with the staring. "So what now? I'll tell you my story and you can be my personal psychologist?"

Chastity gave him one of her hidden grins and nodded, "Only if you let me ride that dick of yours?"

Lip smirked at the answer before getting on top on her, kissing her lips. "Well let's begin my therapy?"

With that, Lip spends a whole night at Chastity's, fucking and telling her his story. Let's just say, by the end of the night, he's sleeping peacefully in a long time.


End file.
